Alien Baltan
is an Alien that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 2, 16, and 33, "Shoot the Invaders", "Science Special Search Party Into Space", and "The Forbidden Word" (respectively). He has since then become the most popular and most recognized of all the monsters and aliens in the Ultraman franchise. Subtitle: History 'Ultraman' Alien Baltan appeared a few times throughout his original debut in the original Ultraman series. 'Alien Baltan I' The Alien Baltan race once lived in solitude on their own home planet until it was destroyed by a Mad Scientist in a Nuclear Test. Since the unfortunate event, the entire race of Baltans (which consisted of 2.3 Billion members and had shrunk down to the size of Bacteria to board a single ship) went on a long journey to seek out a new World to live on. During their journey, the Baltans' ship was pulled to Earth by the Planet's Gravitational Pull, causing it to become inoperable. During their stay on Earth, the Baltans' initially intended to look for a Diode, the one component that could fix their Ship so that they could continue their journey. However, the Baltans' quickly grew accustomed to Earth during their stay, thus the Aliens decided to live on Earth instead... No matter who stood in their way. During their stay, one member of the Alien Baltans emerged from the ship and hijacked a Science Center in the Heart of Tokyo, petrifying the other people who were still inside the Science Center. The Science Patrol was alerted of the Alien's presence and they were sent to investigate. Arriving at the location, Arashi and several Defense Force members were attacked by the Alien Baltan, while Hayata was only able to take out one of the Alien's separated copies before being forced to retreat as well. Later that night, Hayata returned to the Science Center (this time with Ide) and the both of them were confronted by a hypnotized Arashi who was being used as a translator for the Alien to reveal its plan for taking the Earth for his race. While Hayata insisted that the Aliens find their home on Mars due to Earth's population already being roughly the same as the Baltans, it fell on deaf ears, and the Alien became aggressive by attacking the Science Patrol itself. Hayata managed to drive the Alien away temporarily by hurling a Dagger at it, but Alien Baltan was now provoked and it took on a gigantic form to attack the Science Patrol instead. The Defense Force (who were also on the scene outside the Science Center) fired their Nuclear Missle: the "Hagetaka" at the Alien, but Alien Baltan managed to "molt" its damaged self and it recovered to resume attacking Tokyo before flying away. Realizing what had to be done, Hayata transformed into Ultraman to battle Alien Baltan himself. Ultraman and Alien Baltan engaged in an aerial battle above Tokyo until finally the Hero struck the Alien by blasting him with his Specium Ray, causing Alien Baltan to crash and burn to death. With the Alien Baltan no longer a threat, Ultraman found the Aliens' invisible ship which stored the rest of the Baltans' race, and the Hero took the ship off to a far away location to wipe out the Alien Baltan's race. Or so he had hoped... 'Alien Baltan II' It was later revealed that the Alien Baltan race had survived their annihilation at the hands of Ultraman and Humanity, but only a small amount of them have survived and had found a new home on "Planet R" to sustain themselves. The Aliens however were still intent on taking the Earth for themselves, and now with their vendetta against humanity for nearly wiping out their race, two of the Alien Baltans ambushed the Otori, an Earth Rocket that was on its way to Venus. One of the Baltans kidnapped and possessed the only pilot on the rocket, Dr. Mori, taking control of the man's mind and body in order to distract the Science Patrol (who were en route to rescue the doctor), while the other one was ordered to invade the Earth. Falling for the disguise, the Science Patrol took Dr. Mori with them on their way back to Earth, but the doctor quickly sabotaged their plan and hijacked their VTOL, causing it to crash on Planet R itself. Now with the Science Patrol injured and stranded, Alien Baltan II took on his true form and attempted to kill the team by using his telepathy. Luckily, Hayata managed to shake off the alien's ambush and he transformed into Ultraman to fight the Alien. At first the battle was tricky for Ultraman as the new Baltan's Optical Barrier managed to reflect his Specium Ray back at him, and the Alien's telepathy kept him from getting close to battle. Ultraman however did not give up, and he struck Alien Baltan II with the Ultra-Slash, which sliced the Alien down the middle and killed him. Meanwhile back on Earth, the second Alien Baltan II's plan went into effect as it landed on Earth and began his attack by splitting itself into multiple tinier forms to attack multiple areas at once. Luckily he was confronted by Ide (who was left behind on Earth) and he managed to fend off a group of the smaller Baltans with his new weapon: the Mars-133. Ultraman knew of the invasion going on on Earth too (earlier on, the Science Patrol found out of the Aliens' ploy) and using a rare but dangerous technique, Ultraman used teleportation to instantly appear on Earth so that he could help fend off the Invasion as well. However just before he arrived, the tinier Aliens reassembled back into one form and the Alien Baltan II confronted him instead. Like the one before him, Ultraman fought through the second Alien's Optical Barrier and after catching it off guard, Ultraman sliced it down the middle with the Ultra-Slash and destroyed the two pieces with his Specium Ray, preventing it from splitting apart again, ending the Alien race's second attack on Earth. 'Alien Baltan III' Another member of Alien Baltan's race was kidnapped and held prisoner by Alien Mefilas sometime prior to the Alien's arrival on Earth. Upon Mefilas's arrival, the Alien used Alien Baltan III as his puppet (much like he did to Fuji, Alien Zarab II, and Kemur Man II) to demonstrate the power he was capable of inflicting onto Earth if humanity did not surrender to him. Alien Mefilas's plan was thwarted however, and the Alien's ship was destroyed by both the Japan Self-Defense Force and the Science Patrol. What became of Alien Baltan III however was unknown. 'The Return of Ultraman' is an alien that appears in Return of Ultraman, and a sub-adult of the Alien Baltan species. Arriving on Earth in a meteorite-like flash of light, Baltan Jr. secretly reconstructed the building he landed upon into the monster Builgamo in his quest to defeat Ultraman, destroy MAT, and flatten Tokyo. Although initially successful in trapping MAT within Builgamo to prevent Ultraman Jack from attacking the robot, MAT managed to escape and Jack was able to destroy Builgamo with little effort. Baltan Jr. then emerged from his ruined machine, proclaiming that he would return to challenge Jack before flying away. Although Ultraman Jack fired his signature Specium Ray after the escaping alien, the results of the attack were unknown as it and Baltan Jr. escaped in a flash of light in the far-off distance. 'The Ultraman' to be added 'Ultraman 80' 'Alien Baltan V' to be added 'Alien Baltan VI' to be added 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' to be added 'Psycho Baltan' 'Ultraman Cosmos' 'Ultraman Max' 'Tiny Baltan' 'Dark Baltan' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Alien Baltan reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Alien Baltan teamed up with fellow monsters, King Silvergon, King Goldras, King Gesura, Gomess, Magular, Zetton, Arigera, Twintail, Antlar, and Gudon to take on Ultraman in the Monster Graveyard. However, he (and Gomess) were betrayed and murdered by Ultraman Belial when the evil Ultra struck Seven with the "Belial Geno Thunder" attack from the Giga Battle Nizer, killing them in the process. Later, Alien Baltan (as well as another of its kind) joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. the Alien Baltans are two of the monsters that makes up the left horn, and the right arm. 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman!' to be added Other Events 'Andro Melos' 'Ultraman, Ultraseven: Great Violent Monster Fight' to be added 'Ultra Fight' to be added 'Redman' to be added 'Ultra Super Fight' to be added 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' to be added 'Yuugen Jikkou Sisters Shushutorian' to be added 'Ultraman Boy' to be added 'New Century Ultraman Legend 2003: King's Jubilee' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' Appearances in other media 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' *Both Alien Baltan 1 and 2 appear as NPC opponents in the ''Ultraman'' adaptation video game for the MAME. *Alien Baltan appears as an NPC opponent in the RPG Video Game, Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. *Both Alien Baltan 1 and 2 appear as playable characters in the ''Ultraman'' adaptation video game for the PS2. 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution series' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Powers and Abilities Individuals - Baltan II= *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 15,000 metric tons Appearances: - Baltan III= *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 15,000 metric tons Appearances: - Baltan Jr.= *'Height': 45 meters *'Weight': 30,000 metric tons Appearances: - Baltan V= *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 15,000 metric tons Appearances: - Baltan VI= *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 15,000 metric tons Appearances: - Powered= *'Height': 65 meters *'Weight': 23,000 metric tons Appearances: - Psycho= *'Height': 75 meters *'Weight': 26,000 metric tons Appearances: - Tiny= *'Height': 1.5 meters *'Weight': 55 kilograms Appearances: - Dark= *'Height': 51 to 357 meters *'Weight': 39,000 to 273,000 metric tons Appearances: }} - World of U40= *'Height': 90 meters *'Weight': 54,000 metric tons Appearances: - Cosmospace= - Neo= *'Height': 51 meters *'Weight': 45,000 metric tons Appearances: - Child= *'Height': 120 centimeters *'Weight': 15 kilograms Appearances: }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Alien Baltan' is portrayed by suit actor Takeshi Sato in the original Ultraman series. **'Alien Baltan II' is portrayed by suit actor Hishiki Shōjiki. **'Alien Baltan III' is portrayed by suit actor Watanabe Yōji Haku. *Both Alien Baltan V and Alien Baltan VI were portrayed by suit actor, Tomohiro Sato, in their appearances in Ultraman 80. **In his small form, Alien Baltan VI is portrayed by Koichi Nara. *Both Basical Baltan and Neo Baltan were portrayed by suit actor, Murata Tetsushin, in their appearances in the film, Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact. *'Dark Baltan' is portrayed by suit actor Shinya Shimokawa in the series, Ultraman Max. Notes * to be added Appearance * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Jack Monsters Category:Ultraman Jonias Monsters Category:Ultraman 80 Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman Cosmos Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Ultra Fight Monsters Category:Redman Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultra Super Fight Monsters